


lingering encounters

by adeptus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also my way of coping because vday aglovale didn't come home, slight spoilers for vday aglovale's fate ep, there's a severe lack of sieglovale in the tags, this is my humble offering, vday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeptus/pseuds/adeptus
Summary: From receiving a mountain of tributes, journeying over to a land and claiming it under Wales' name for the sake of collecting chocolates in peace, today's capacity of unexpected events should already be at its limit. But when the sun sets and night falls, there's still one more surprise in store.
Relationships: Aglovale/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	lingering encounters

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self-indulgent. i am very sorry.  
> i also didn't beta this because i am in pain.  
> enjoy?

Night approaches, the roaring cheers and rowdy laughter slowly dying down as the light of the day fades away. Earlier events related to the success of chocolate hunting leave much room for celebration, but they aren’t blessed with infinite amounts of energy. Good things come to an end, as they say. The feast gradually inches towards its own end, and Aglovale sees the trio off with a promise of another visit. Not anywhere in the near future, but one nonetheless. He wishes the skyfarers a safe journey back, reminding them not to deceive him again. Receiving a nervous laughter in response, they said their goodbyes.

The castle is quieter now, the excitement that seemed to almost tear down the walls long gone. Aglovale takes his moment within his throne room, eyes scanning through the mountain of tributes. It decreased slightly, he decided to eat a few during the feast, but he realised it’s impossible to finish in one sitting. He had, however, made a point to open the captain’s present first and foremost, putting up a show of taking it in between his lips—just for the sake of it, he’d say, the flustered expression he was granted with in return an added bonus. If the crew suspect that he did so to dispel their worries about their own gift, then Aglovale will deny it.

With no reason to linger any longer, Aglovale decides it’d be best to finally end the day. The duties of a king awaits him tomorrow, not to mention formally addressing the new land he just (rather impulsively, but not without thought) claimed under his belt.

Even with these thoughts swarming through his head, he doesn’t miss the silent presence by the door.

“How long are you going to stand there, Siegfried?” Aglovale’s tone is as it always is, strong and demanding attention. There’s no edge to it though, whether Siegfried notices or not, he couldn’t tell. Aglovale doesn’t need to turn to know that the other is walking to where he stood, he only does when Siegfried is close. When Aglovale does turn, Siegfried has already kneeled down, a familiar greeting—a little too formal to his liking, but he shouldn’t complain.

Siegfried doesn’t say anything, so Aglovale continues. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here today, I’ll be honest. You stopped by at a rather odd hour, so I’ll assume you had other pressing matters to attend to during the day.” A tedious but necessary journey, for the dragonslayer before him. Aglovale hadn’t thought Siegfried would show himself so suddenly, without warning no less. “Stand, Siegfried. What brings you here at this time?” He asks, because no amount of deducing could bring him closer to an answer.

Following Aglovale’s order, Siegfried lifts himself up from the floor, facing the blond properly now. Even then, he is unable to read Siegfried’s expression, isn’t able to tell what the knight is thinking. The silence between them festers, grows thicker than Aglovale is used to, leaving him feeling—he’s not sure what to label it, exactly—before Siegfried’s eyes move from Aglovale to the pile behind him, expression still unreadable.

“You received many tributes this year too, it seems,” Siegfried comments. Aglovale looks back at the chocolates, humming as he nods.

“So I have, although it doesn’t surprise me anymore. I wasn’t aware you were paying attention to all this, actually.” As Aglovale returns his gaze to Siegfried, he’s slightly taken aback to see that Siegfried had been looking at him already, intense, as if telling him that he always has been paying attention—Aglovale chides himself, jumping to conclusions like this. “As you can see, it’s impossible for me to finish in one day. The people are always rather filled with motivation and determination this particular day, working hard for something that’s supposed to be deemed trivial, no less.”

At that, Siegfried releases a small chuckle. “Befitting, seeing as _you_ are their king.”

“Maybe so,” Aglovale doesn’t deny.

“I heard that you even went out to handle the shortage of chocolates your kingdom was suffering through.” When Aglovale looks at Siegfried as if asking where he managed to learn that information, the other is quick to answer. “Some of your people were talking about it on my way here. It’s something worth talking about, when your king claims a land on the spot.”

“I see. Word travels fast.”

“That it does.”

Silence falls upon the two of them once again, this one a little less puzzling than the last, but there is something that neither of them have yet to address. Somehow, Siegfried avoided the question about his visit tonight. He supposes it isn’t that important, however. Siegfried was here, against all odds, when Aglovale didn’t think he would be. There’s no reason to question that anymore. As they stood by each other’s side, boxes of chocolates by their feet, Aglovale can’t help but feel fulfilled, an unforeseen calm settling within him. In here, there’s no other sound aside from the sound of their breaths, a steady rhythm that mingled together.

It reminds him of previous moments, away from prying eyes, surrounded by nothing but grass under their garments. They sat shoulder to shoulder, enjoying several rounds of idle chatter, no particular topic in mind. Aglovale could go on and on about Wales, laying out strategies for his kingdom’s betterment, and Siegfried would listen. Such moments are few and far between, becoming more scarce as duties continue to pile up for the both of them. A part of himself wants to chase those moments, maybe the longer these moments last, Aglovale will be a step closer to figuring out whatever this string is that connects the two of them.

For now though, he’ll be content with fleeting moments like these.

“It’s getting late,” Siegfried points out.

“It already was, when you arrived.”

Siegfried doesn’t reply for a moment. Aglovale looks at the knight from the corner of his eyes. Eventually, Siegfried asks, “shall I accompany you to your room?”

Aglovale couldn’t refuse.

* * *

Taking up Siegfried’s offer, the short journey to Aglovale’s room reached its end far too soon. Neither of them spoke as they walked, whenever he would take a peek at the other man, Aglovale could make out Siegfried’s features—he seems to be thinking about something, although Aglovale can’t pinpoint exactly what that is.

Opening the door steadily, as if giving Siegfried time to say whatever it is he wants to, nothing comes. Aglovale finally takes a step into his room.

“It was nice to see you, Siegfried.” That seems to catch Siegfried’s attention, the dragonslayer lifts his gaze and meets Aglovale’s. “Do keep yourself safe on your journey,” he adds with sincerity, a parting smile on his lips.

“Aglovale, wait.”

At that, Aglovale stops himself from closing the door. He doesn’t need to ask, he knows he’s wearing a curious expression, urging Siegfried to continue without words. The man takes a moment, before he reaches out behind him, shifting underneath his cloak to produce a red package in his hand. Aglovale blinks, eyebrows furrowing as the dots start to connect inside his mind.

Siegfried beats him to it, presenting the king with an unmistakable box. Normally, it wouldn’t be anything special—but it’s shaped like a heart, adorned with a pink ribbon that completely contrasts Siegfried’s usual attire. It clings onto the box gently, seemingly tied with such care that others would doubt it was done by Siegfried’s calloused hands, but the wrinkles state otherwise.

“This is…” Aglovale starts, but he can’t find the words.

Siegfried lets out a small sigh. “Forgive me, I couldn’t quite find it within myself to hand this over to you when faced with your other tributes, earlier.”

Aglovale doesn’t reply. He takes the box into his hands, observing it with a different light in his eyes, fingers tracing the dull edges. “So this is what you’ve been keeping from me,” Siegfried seems to want to protest. “I didn’t think you were this type of person.” To think, Siegfried himself took the time to prepare this gift, with intentions of giving it to Aglovale, traveling to Wales simply to deliver it personally. He can’t fully wrap his head around it.

“Well—”

“I accept.”

Siegfried stops speaking, spurring Aglovale to continue.

There’s warmth inside this box, he’s able to sense all of Siegfried’s efforts from within. “Your Valentine’s gift,” Aglovale brings it to his lips, muffling the light laughter that escapes him at Siegfried’s stunned reaction. “I accept it.”

“Oh,” was Siegfried’s only answer.

Aglovale laughs once more, void of mirth, missing the usual complacent edge. Siegfried thinks he wouldn’t mind listening to it again, even if the blond is laughing at him.

“You took your time with this present,” Aglovale states. “For making me wonder and wait, I believe punishment is in order.”

Siegfried chuckles, no complaints following. “What do you have in mind?”

The line between them is dwindling. He has no intentions to ignore the implications beneath Siegfried’s actions. The knight had placed everything where it needed to be, all Aglovale had to do was take one step forward.

And he does, slipping his hand into Siegfried’s.

“Stay with me, tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever published fic on this website and it's for a rarepair.  
> clown me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fIowercity) if you wish!


End file.
